wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Queen Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber-colored eyes. * When Glory shoots her venom at Queen Scarlet, Queen Scarlet's chain mail was described to melt. However, as confirmed later on in The Dark Secret, RainWing venom only melts living things, not metal. ---- * In The Lost Heir, the phrase on the other hand appears twice. This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books because dragons have talons instead of hands. In fact, the word hand does not exist as a noun in the Wings of Fire universe as scavenger hands are referred to as paws. * Princess Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg although Auklet's scales are green. * Queen Coral is said to have a forked tongue. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory and Jambu enter Princess Blaze's hideout. Once inside, neither any of the guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * Even though Deathbringer was instructed by his mother, Quickstrike, to never kill any of the SandWing princesses in Assassin, he attempts to assassinate Blaze. * Deathbringer pins Glory down by her wings. Later, however, he removes them from her shoulders to let her up. * The phrase on the other hand is used. * On the cover of The Hidden Kingdom, Glory is showed with a forked tongue. But RainWings don't have forked tongues, only IceWings, SandWings, and NightWings have them. ---- * On page 52, one portion of Starflight's thoughts are in quotation marks, even though he is not speaking aloud. * Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a handful instead of a talonful. * Starflight says that the dreamvisitors were created by a SandWing animus dragon, when in fact they were created by Darkstalker, who is a NightWing-IceWing hybrid. ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female, then male. * Burn's palace is used instead of Queen Scarlet's palace in the sentence "Sunny guessed they had been to Burn's palace and seen what Peril could do". * Qibli puffs his spines up although SandWings have frills, not spines. Second Arc * In Moon Rising, Icicle and Winter are mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there are only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy.A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia (Updated and edited by Starflight of the NightWings) * Winter's scales are described as silvery instead of pale blue. ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet uses the dreamvisitor to bother people rather than dragons. * In Winter Turning, the rabbits Moonwatcher catches later become squirrels. * Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber-colored. * Princess Anemone is described "Fathom's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter", when she is really the granddaughter of his sister, Queen Pearl, and thus his great-great......niece. However, it is possible that Fathom's descendants eventually returned to the Kingdom of the Sea and rejoined the royal family. It is also possible that he did not know that all present Seawing royals are decended from Queen Pearl. * Vermilion is misspelled as Vermillion in the title of Ex-Prince Smolder's letter "A Letter from Smolder of the SandWings to Vermillion of the SkyWings on the Challenges and Joys of Scavenger Pet Ownership". *On the cover of Winter Turning, the inside of Winter's ears are shown to be pink, but IceWing blood is blue. ---- * In Escaping Peril, Moonwatcher does not know who Foeslayer is even though Winter had previously explained this to her. * Winter's scales are described as both silvery and snow-white instead of pale blue. ---- * In Talons of Power, Prince Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations." * In Turtle's flashback, when he enchants his earring without knowing it, he talks, although he is supposed to be underwater.needed * Winter's scales are described as bright white instead of pale blue. * Turtle whispers to his enchanted coral even though he is underwater. * The enchanted flower Darkstalker used to heal Flame's scar is described as a feather later. * The word "footsteps" is used instead of "talonsteps". ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli's snout scar is missing on the cover. * The word people is used instead of dragons twice. * Moorhen is incorrectly spelled as Mudhen. This is later corrected in the ebook. * It says Pronghorn bounced on his toes instead of talons. * The word childhood is used instead of dragonethood. * Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick even though she has never seen it. * It is stated that Kinkajou is the "first RainWing in a century to learn to write"; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write before her. * Turtle has his satchel with him despite having left it at Jade Mountain earlier. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, the word handful is used instead of talonful thrice. * Cricket fiddles with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of The Hive Queen, Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. * Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings.A Guide to the Dragons of Pantala * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all the trees on Pantala are gone, so he would not know how one would smell. * Sundew's bullet ants bite The Librarian even though bullet ants sting rather than bite.Wikipedia contributors. (2019, October 28). Paraponera clavata. In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved from Paraponera clavata.Haddad, Vidal (2005). "Description of an injury in a human caused by a false tocandira (Dinoponera gigantea, Perty, 1833) with a revision on folkloric, pharmacological and clinical aspects of the giant ants of the genera Paraponera and Dinoponera (sub-family Ponerinae)". SciELO. 47 (4). ISSN 1678-9946. * When Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore only has wingbuds. * Blue waves his hands at someone, instead of talons. * Cricket takes off Blue's solid metal armband by making a single slit. ---- * In The Hive Queen, when Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, “He had clearly been named for the color of his wings, which was nearly as vibrant as Blue’s,” even though SilkWings do not have wings when they hatch. * When in the water tower Blue gives Cricket some flamesilk to warm up and she wraps it around herself. When they leave the water tank and go to the library there is no mention of it being removed. ---- * In The Poison Jungle, the phrase the other hand is used instead of the other talon. * Willow refers to seeing "ghosts and Scavengers" despite the term scavenger not existing in Pantala. * When detailing ''The Legend of the Hive'', Queen Sequoia says "Clearsight came along and her ancestors split them into two tribes", when she meant descendants instead. * Sundew calls the Poison Jungle the rainforest. ] * Swordtail is mentioned in The Hive Queen that Swordtail is a vegetarian, but later in The Poison Jungle '' he compares Sundew to a monkey, and adds "But not foodishly, just really really fast." as if he ate meat after all. Legends * In ''Darkstalker, Indigo is described as having both dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. * On page 61, the term without batting an eyelash was used. However, as dragons are reptilian creatures that do not have hair, this term is not appropriate for the situation. * The phrase on the other hand is used instead of on the other talon. * Indigo is mentioned to stand with one hand on her spear. * When Fathom is called to the throne room, the scene appears to be underwater, but normal dialogue formatting is used instead of italics for the Aquatic conversations that take place. Graphic Novels * In The Dragonet Prophecy prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, however, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death, which occurred in the original novel after he was escaping the SkyWing Palace. * In Clay's dream, Sunny is shown with pale white frills on her back when they should be dark golden. * There is a SkyWing who has a tail with IceWing spikes. * Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she is not being burnt on page 173. * Sunny is shown with a tail barb on page 188. * The word visiting is spelled visting. *When Fjord is screaming after Glory sprays him with her venom, his tongue isn't forked. *Dune's injuries in the main series, a torn wing and an amputated leg, are not present in the graphic novels. ---- * In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral has pearl ropes around her horns which frequently disappear and reappear. * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears before reappearing. * The word people is used instead of dragons. * There are no windows or openings in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery, which, in the novel, is the entire reason that dragons guarding the hatchery cannot eat inside. . *Glory is accidentally shown without back spikes. * In the Summer Palace attack, there are SkyWings holding burning sticks or firebombs, but are not getting burnt. *Riptide’s glowing spots on his belly are green instead of blue. *Some of Tsunami’s glowing spots are missing. *Some of Whirlpool’s glowing spots are missing. *Clay is accidentally shown with SeaWing glowing spots on his belly. *Shark’s glowing belly spots are missing. *Sunny's blindfold disappears before reappearing again ---- * Some of Deathbringer’s back spines are disconnected from his body in multiple panels on page 86. * When Kinkajou is speaking in The Hidden Kingdom, some of her speech bubble is not colored in in white when asking "Where should I meet you?" at the "tail" of the speech bubble. * Tsunami's pearl necklace disappears from her neck in The Hidden Kingdom Graphic Novel, even though she was still wearing it at the end of The Lost Heir. * During the camouflage contest in The Hidden Kingdom, Glory refers the dragonets who were looking at Queen Magnificent's hiding spot as "kids". * Kinkajou was mentioned to be unconscious at the end of The Hidden Kingdom novel, but in the graphic novel, she is awake at the end of the RainWing Royal Challenge. * On page 74, not all of the IceWings' spine had spikes on them.needed * On page 51, Queen Magnificent never calls "Next!", so how did Starflight and the others know?needed References